someone_elsefandomcom-20200214-history
Krolantian Military Order
The Krolantian Military Order, abbreviated to KMO, was a military taskforce formed in the wake of the Third Darosian Civil War to protect Krolantia, which the Senate recognised was vulnerable due to its massive size. Matt was a member of the KMO, when he turned 16, and it was there that he witnessed the true scope of the war. He described the KMO as a struggling legion, trying to gain some semblance of influence in the midst of the war, and many of its missions seemed like nothing more than suicide. Goal The KMO intended to protect Krolantia, but this did not just mean installing a home guard. The Krolantian Military Order was often called in to target other continents through the short year of the war, leading to the KMO eventually becoming the primary force of the Krolantian Senate, and its allies. One such example is when they mobilised on the Consolidation Dominion and ultimately destroyed them. One of the KMO's advice to their soldiers involved their infamous motto: "stalemate is a compromise". This was meant to encourage soldiers to fight until they die, and only accept victory, rather than defeat or stalemate. The goal of the group was heavily influenced by the idea that a pyrrhic victory was still a victory. Disbanding At the end of the war, the Krolantian Senate had struck a more stable treaty with other nations on Darios, with the aid of the Gemini Corporation. As such, they possessed no need for the KMO, so they disbanded the organisation and shut it down. Many of its members went to join other military initiative such as Dahl, Hyperion and Gemini. Equipment *'Bombs: '''Throughout the war, the Order utilised multiple different types of explosives, depending on the situation. These tended to be very effective but could have devastating consequences on the environment. **'Nukes:' Nukes were the primary form of explosive used by just about everyone in the war, as no bomb had yet been constructed that had a larger blast radius. However, excessive use of these nukes destroyed any remaining flora that might have survived Darios's previous conflicts. **'Anti-matter bombs:' Towards the conclusion of the Third Darosian Civil War, Zundar developed an anti-matter bomb that the KMO was given access to. They used this to destroy the Consolidation Dominion, an event witnessed by Matt. *'Military access: The KMO had access to many military facilities, which they employed in the war numerous times to win the war. **'Soldier Weapons: '''Consisting mainly of assault rifles, laser SMGs, and sputter shotguns, the KMO provided their soldiers with numerous weapons. They invested heavily in corporations such as Maliwan, Tediore and Dahl, although actively avoided less explosive or hi-tech corporations like Jakobs. **'Heavy Weapons: 'The KMO used heavy weaponry like laser cannons, elemental grenade launchers and mortars, to account for larger targets and bombarding bases to help raid them. Most of their heavy weapons were developed in Zundar, or provided by the latter corporations. **'Heavy Armour: The Order utilised heavy militaristic armour, battle-oriented and intended for use during extremely dangerous operations due to their ability to withstand incredibly forceful explosions. They were made of Pobranium-Titanium Carbide, an incredibly resilient metallic compound consisting of a Pobranium-Titanium alloy surrounded by a cage of carbon.